The Dragon and The Tower
by dragonslayer111
Summary: Just for fun what if Natsu was captured and was brought to the tower of heaven just like Erza and the others. how will everyone react when the have a dragon slayer no one can control as a slave. one-shot


**This is just a one-shot I came up with just for fun I guess. For this story, I had Erza's group and the members of the dark guild know each other at the tower. I hope you like it. I will be updating my other stories I just couldn't get this out of my head so yeah.**

It was stormy outside as flashes of light filled the night sky. You could hear the quite cry or moaned and rain seeping in the cracks of this dungeon. Cells lined either side of these never-ending hallway children locked inside wore dirty rages that clung loosely to their small thin frames.

"I am so cold." A little boy said as he tried to make himself smaller to get some heat.

"It is one hell of a storm out there." Said the only adult in the prison he was old and had a long white beard he was a wizard and probably the only one that knew magic. he was looking out the small cell window.

"Would it kill them to give us some blankets." Said a blue haired boy with a maroon tattoo over his right eye.

"If they even had any blankets I doubt they would give them to slaves." Said another boy in the cell a crossed form them.

"Your probably right. they don't care about us." Said a red-haired girl huddled in the corner. The other stayed silent for some memories flashed in all their mind on how they got into this situation. As slaves for the tower of Heaven.

"Erza, are you cold?" asked the blue-haired boy

"Just a little." The red-haired girl answered only to shiver a moment later. The boy came to sit next to her and gave her the little warmth he could provide. and soon all the kids in that cell huddled together for warmth. No one could fall asleep with the storm raging outside and this the cold seeping through the stone walls.

Just then the large metal doors on the opposite side of the hall opened and loud scuffling noises could be heard.

"Stop struggling boy!" they hear one of the guards yelled

"This one has a lot of energy." Another one said

"He will be a good worker for the tower." A third one said

, "he is like a little monster." Another said

The group could not see who they were talking about but they could tell however it was, was putting up a fight. when they came into view the sight shocked them.

It was a boy about their age with spiky pink hair and black eyes. He had heavy chains around his body and had magic canceling cuffs almost as big as the old man's. He also had a metal thing on his face that stopped him from opening his mouth. There were also five guards pointing spears and their Tasers at his back and one pulling one in front pulling the chain around the boy's neck pulling him down the hall. The guards stop in front of their cells. Not really caring about the other slave behind the bars.

The boy jerks away from the guard but one of them tried to pock him with the Taser to get him to stop struggling, but the picked haired boy kicked the Taser out of the guard's hand making it skid a crossed the floor.

"Hey!" he said as he went to go retrieve his lost weapon

"Don't do that!" another guard said as he kicked the boy in the stomach. The pick boy growled and tried to attack again only to get electrocuted.

"What do we have here?" said a new voice from further down the hall.

"We captured this one in the forest; he has some strong fire magic for someone his age." Said the first guard

"Yeah, he fought like a demon it took all of us to get him under control and even then, we were lucky to catch him." The group of kids and the old man was surprised to hear this as this kid was that strong to fight six guards.

"If he as strong as you say why did you bring him here?" the man asked he seemed to be the leader. He did not like having people he could not control that was why they were using kids and not adults.

"Well… we thought that he would make the work go faster, he is strong and has a lot of energy." One of the guards said a little afraid that they did the wrong thing by bringing the little wizard here.

"Well let's see what he will do tomorrow." The leader said he walked up to the boy to see him closer in the dim light and the boy lunged at the man but he didn't get far as the chains yanked him back.

"Is there a reason he has this on his mouth?" the leader asked again pointing to the metal gag.

"Well, this punk has a nasty habit of breathing fire." Said the first guard the leader looked up in confusion but he did not ask any further

"Alright but him in the empty cell. And keep a close eye on him." He said and he turned to walk away slowly disappearing into the darkness again. The guards nodded and dragged the boy towards the cell the boy did put up a fight as he flailed his body around trying to break free but there is only so much one little boy could do against six full-grown men.

"Should we remove the chains?" one of the guards asked

"No, it was too much of a pain to get them on in the first place and I for one am too tired to fight with that kid again." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"True we will take care of that tomorrow." They said as they threw the boy into the cell locking the door behind him. The boy immediately got back up and ran to the cell door trying to break through it.

"Sorry but you are not getting out of there." The guards laughed as they left the boy in the cell. After they left the group of kids continued to watch as the boy covered in heavy chain throw himself against the bars in a desperate attempt to be free.

"Young man." The old man said trying to stop the boy before he hurt himself.

"Young man." He said a little louder. The pink haired boy stopped and looked in his direction with a murderous look in his eyes but when he realized that he was also a prisoner he gazed soften a little.

"My name is Rob, I know you can't tell me your name right now and that is fine," he said glad the kid was somewhat clammed now

"I don't want you to hurt yourself so I ask if you will stop trying to mash your way out." He said the boy looked at the bars then back at Rob. "Believe me it is not going to work we have all tried." The pink haired boy looked around at all the other kids and the back of the old man.

"My name is Erza and this is Jallel, Sho, Millianna, and Simon," she said as she gestured to everyone in her cell and then smiling at the new kid.

"And over here we have Sorano, Erik, sawyer the sleepy head over there is Macbeth and I am Richard." Said an orange haired boy. The pinked haired boy looked over to them. It was a little awarded when he could not answer back and you could see the frustration in his eyes. So, the boy just nodded and turned to sit in the back of the cell, his chains clanging together making a ringing sound in the dungeon.

After the excitement, everyone had finally fallen asleep no longer worried about the cold or the storm. Rob on the other hand just watched the young boy with curiosity, the guard's words running circles in his head.

The next morning everyone was out mining and working hard to build the tower but one person wasn't there the new kid. Some of them thought that he had escaped last night because he wasn't in his cell this morning, but they knew that was too much to hope for.

"Don't touch me!" they heard a voice in the distance they turned to see the new kid being dragged to his work by two guards and one of them held his tool in his hand. Now that it was daytime they could see him more clearly; the boy was lean and tan for someone his age he no longer had as many chains on him but he did have the magic canceling cuffs and a chain the connected his ankles together.

"You Will help build the tower for lord Zeref!" one of the guard's yell as he through the boy and the mining tool to the ground.

"And what if I don't want to!" he yelled back and one of the guards swung a whip to answer the kids' question. Natsu picked up the tool and was about to attack when rob intervened.

"It is best if you do what they say or you get hurt." He said and the boy turned to the old man and the back at the guards who were just itching for a fight with the boy. The boy sighed he didn't like it but he got to work.

"You guy get back to work too!" the guard yelled as he saw everyone watching the new kid. Everyone quickly got back to work. Shouting quick glances at the new kid.

Later in the day, the sun was beating hard on the little workers, all were tired from working all day without a break or food, But the pink haired kid didn't slow down or look like he was getting tired in fact he wasn't even sweating.

Erza was tried and pretty much out of energy she sat down to take a quick break and catch her breath, unfortunately, one of the guards saw her and was now was marching over to her.

The pink haired boy watched as the guard raised his whip ready to strike Erza shrank into a ball ready for the pain to come.

'Thwack' when she didn't fill any pain she looked up to see the new kid standing in front of her the whip wrapped around his wrist blood dripped to the ground,

"What," the guard said in shock everyone stopped working again to watch wondering how he had moved so fast.

"Don't touch her." The boy growled.

"Get out of my way boy or you will get a beating too!" he said but the new kid didn't move he just glared at the man in front of him. "I said move!" he said again a little louder this time getting the attention of some more guards

"What gives you the right to beat a girl?" the boy asked

"She is a slave just like you!" he said as some of the other guards come up trying to stop him

"let me go!" he yelled as the boy was quickly brought down to the ground and four guards. "you can't cage a dragon!" he screams again as they dragged him away.

Later

"I wonder who that kid is?" Jallel asked

"He seems really strong," Sho said was everyone was lead back to their cells for the day.

"I just hope he is ok," Erza said in a quiet voice that boy saved her from getting a beating and he was dragged away. When they were back into their cells they could see that the new kid was laying on his stomach red slashes from the whip covered his back.

"Young man?" Rob asked the boy got up looking at him his face showed brief pain but then just as quickly it was masked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it would talk a lot more than this to bring me down." The boy said gesturing to his back.

"May I ask you for your name?" Rob asked a little worried about the boy. The boy looked confused for a second then answered

"Natsu Drgneel."

"I heard you can use Magic," Jallel asked getting a little excited

"Yep, I am a fire dragon slayer." Natsu smiled showing off his fangs

"Dragonslayer?" Sorano asked from a crossed the hall Natsu turned

"Yep, my dad taught me everything I know." He said

"Your dad must be one powerful man if he taught you magic," Simon said just imaging a strong man with Natsu.

"My dad was not a man he was a dragon," Natsu said

"What! A dragon!" all the kids say Natsu was taken back from the sudden response.

"Well he wasn't my real father; I never knew my real parents but Igneel raised me so he's like my father," Natsu said he grabbed his chin in thought.

"You were trained by a dragon?" Rob asked

"Of Couse, who else would teach dragon slayer magic?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"so, you can fight?" Erik asked

"yep." Was Natsu simple answer all the kids looked excited with the newcomer. Think that with him here they might have a chance to escape.

After that, they had settled down and now were sitting quietly in their cells eating dinner. But Natsu didn't get any because he was causing trouble. Or at least that is what the guard said. Natsu's stomach growled and the ground. Erza walked over to the bars and gave a piece of her food to Natsu.

"Here have some of mine as thanks for saving me earlier." She said Natsu looked at her, he grabbed the food and looked at it.

"Thanks, but don't you need it?" Natsu asked Erza shook her head and gave a small smile. Natsu nodded and ate the food she gave him and smiled in thanks.

"After that Natsu got up and walked over to the bars or at least as far as he could get because he was stopped by a chain that was connected to the wall and was attached to his ankle. The kids looked at him surprised that they haven't noticed it before.

"They must be scared that you will get out," Rob said and Natsu looked back at his chains.

"They better be scared because no one can cage a dragon; I will get out of here just you watch," Natsu said with a toothy grin the other kids just smiled.

This kid defiantly would fit in fairy tail. Rob thought as he watched Natsu with a soft smile.

Much later like a week-ish

"Your basters when I get out of here I will tear you to shreds!" Natsu screamed as tell had returned Erza in a beaten state and took Jallel away to get the same treatment as Erza

"You should learn that you can't escape from here." The guard said smiling as he walked away.

"Natsu you need to calm down," Sho said tears coming to his eyes

"Clam down they hurt Erza and they are hurting Jallel I can't let that stand!" Natsu said his voice was harsh and his eyes were full of anger

"There is nothing you can do Natsu just let it go," Sawyer said getting a little scared at Natsu rage.

"Natsu you need to calm down Erza will be fine and I am sure Jallel will be too," Rob said only for Natsu to look at him

"How could you say that you are a wizard aren't you? We have to get out of her how could you give up so easily" Natsu said I hurt rob he was right but this was different.

"Natsu we have been here longer then you have and I know you don't understand right now but there is nothing we can do." He said trying to keep his voice calm

"There is always something we can do!" Natsu said as he struggled with his chains in his anger the managed to wreaked the metal a little where he could break free his back was to everyone so they could not see what he was doing but after a couple of minutes Natsu was free from the chains he walked over to the bars and grabbed them with both hands and slowly started to pull them apart with his strength and a little fire magic. So, all the slaves were fighting the guards and escaping the island.

Erza could not save Jallel because he now believed Zeref was the right way to gain true freedom. Everyone was separated in their escape Rob was killed saving Erza. She released her true power and help the other escape. As for Natsu well he had disappeared somewhere in the fight ether getting off the island with the others or staying now one really knew.

But a year or two later Natsu showed up at the fairy tail starting again in a new life Erza did not remember him as she chooses to lock that part of her past away and as for Natsu he remembers but never spook of the tower of heaven or what happened there. They both lived as if they had every meet before the fairy tail.

 **Well, I hope you like that one shot I just thought it would be cool to have one with Natsu in Erza's past if you like this idea I can do something like this with the other members of the guild if you would like. Please review**.


End file.
